Ojamajo Doremi:Whitey's new beginnings!
by Admiral Proudmoore
Summary: Whitey's fate is about to change with some major incidents......
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Hope that you all understand these, but I want SPD Gold Ranger to see this and understand as well because I am a fan of his fanfic as well!

So a disclaimer, I do not own Nick, Ojamajo Doremi, Toei Animation, Bleach and Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I do own Whitey, who is my character!

Before he was fused into Nick, he used to be the most famous warrior in Ascaron Army in the One Hundred Years war against the deadly monsters in Ascaron.

He fought with Asurun before and managed to defeat him after 9months of repeated intense battle on Demon Isle, but after that when Asurun told him that he was actually raised by the demons who actually also knows that Asurun is a human, Whitey found out that they were fighting a pointless war!

Together with Baurus, FairyBoxVaule and SnowyFox, with the help of Oracle, finally managed to stop the war within 100years!He was given the title of "The Most Famous Crusader Of Ascaron"as he dedicated his life in protecting his human race and making a peace treaty for demons and humans to live well...He stills live after 100years due to him finding out that he has a demonic people in Ascaron don't blame him and still respected thuogh...

He since then retired and actually tends to a quite famous fairy ranch where top breed of fairies were was very expertise in caring for faries and seems to understand their feelings too!

Later, he finally realize that he must help people who are in some soul searching, he finally become less violent as he use to before and return the Army and become me the Guild Leader of "Eminence", in which over the years, it grew in the amount of members thanks to Whitey, and it is unbeatable in all friendly events like Guild Wars and PVP and MVM (Multiple vs. Multiple) matches!

He also accepted many disciples who are all passionate fans of Whitey who wanted to be Crusader wanna-be and make them famous as well! All of this, makes Whitey absolutely famous and highly respected!

Just when Whitey really enjoys all the respect he sincerely deserved...a dimension disruption portal eventually sucked him along with it!

To the place where Ojamajo Doremi exists!

With the rests of his evolution, he is actually the original true form of SPD Gold Ranger Rightful Character!

However, when he was born into the realistic human world Earth...

He was in America, and thus begins his Never-Ending Adventure!

Given his high knowledge, he was finally unleashed and become Nick's frequent evolution at the age of 4!

However...things didn't look so good for him...for his parents, who also got sucked in to here as well, divorce at the same year...

Whitey, devastated ,went to a really deep depression as he really feel very lonely......however he still thinks they will be back as well and thus forms a close relationship with his mom and also his dad as well too......and thus he becomes The Lone Crusader to which many people know him famously for his saving people techniques! So much so that every photographer wants to have a picture of the Young yet handsome but solemn Lone Crusader Whitey!

At the age of 5, however, it seems its starts like a miracle......

It all starts when he was passing by a building been constructed by a certain architect with his wife......whom came to be......Asuka Kenzou and Asuka Minori respectively! Unknown to Whitey, they are also from the Tales of Pirates dimension citizens as well!

Then suddenly......a scream can be heard from afar......

The crane, which was weather-beaten, suddenly drops like a rock!

What's worse, it's very close to Kenzou and Minori!

Just when they thought it's the end of them......

"LOOK OUT!"

Whitey quickly leapt up and hugged them to bring them to a safe distance and seeing some workers in danger as well, he drew his Legendary Sword of Azure Flame and Azure Thunder gemmed with Rage Gem, Black Dragon Gem, Shadow Gem, Fiery Gem, Azarel Gem and Lustrous Gem.

Equip with his Legendary Ember Armour of Caesar, Ember Greaves of Caesar and Ember Gauntlets of Caesar fused with the Legendary Gem of Colossus, Gem of the Wind, Shadow Gem and Heart of the Black Dragon he dashed in lightning speed and perform slashes so beautiful and powerful that nobody can took their eyes off!

Many burst of beautiful energy slashes came out in circles as those dangerous objects was slashed off!

Minori Asuka and Kenzou Asuka were surprised!

That five-year old boy that she saw him in the kindergarten depressed......

Is the Legendary Lone Crusader~ Whitey!


	2. Chapter 2:Destiny

However, this still isn't over yet……

Several workers revealed themselves as terrorist and threaten to blow this whole building down unless Whitey alone can volunteer to release the prisoners from the New York Prison and while the leader of the pack said that, he quickly caught Minori Asuka and pointed a gun on her head!

Kenzou was too shocked that he couldn't do anything!

However……Whitey isn't ending it fast……

He finally unleashes one of his purified evolutions that Ursula gave him~ Kimimaro!

Minori and Kenzou was surprised that this Legendary warrior have so many transformations!

"Let go of this woman……she did nothing wrong……"said Kimimaro.

"You think I am gonna release her just like that, not until you die in our hands!" said the leader.

With that, the leader pulled the trigger and shoot Kimimaro directly!!!

Minori and Kenzou, especially the rest, were very devastated that Kimimaro was defeated so easily……

Just when all hope is lost and Kenzou thought that his beloved wife is about to die……

Kimimaro stood up with the bullet out of his head!

"How ……How can it be possible??!!"

Minori was shocked as well, but that gave her enough time to escape out of the terrorist leader hands by hitting his chest!

"I told you……don't mess with the innocents…..or you will face JUSTICE!!!!"Kimimaro shouted as he crouched down and a strange thing happens……

Crack lines seem to appear on his body as he invokes his strongest purified Cursed Seal Of Heaven……

Suddenly more of it appears, surround his whole body, a big bony yet flexible tail appears on his back……

Several large bones also protrude from his darkened brownish-maroon skin……

His face sides covered with darker tattoos……

His eyes become yellowish like as become more muscular……

Kimimaro finally becomes……Cursed Seal Of Heaven Stage Two!!

All the people here, including Minori and Kenzou, were surprised by the Legendary Warrior's transformation!

The terrorist and his accomplice were completely taken aback by Kimimaro's fearsome power but still shoot anyway…..

Kimimaro stretches out his spinal cord using his Kekkei Genkai~ Dead Bone Pulse, to use as his flexible chain staff to quickly fend off the bullets!

"You dare endanger the lives of the people here……you will all face MY POWERS!" Kimimaro shouted.

Kimimaro's entire forearm is encased in a giant drill made of the hardest type of Bone he can produce, resembling a flower……

"TAKE THIS!!!!DANCE OF THE CLEMANTIS: FLOWER!!!!!!"

Using his enhanced speed, he slammed them and drilled off those terrorist to a tree nearby where they were knocked unconsciousness……

When only a few terrorist were left, including the leader, Whitey makes quick work to transform to Itachi Uchiha, who was also Whitey's evolution, and just finished them off with his fast and flexible Taijutsu moves including facing them point blank……

And uses his most powerful genjutsu of all……Tsukoyomi and cut them up in a world of illusion for 72 hours while harming them physically for only a few seconds!

All with his Legensdary Sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan!

At last the police came and take the traumatized terrorist away……

"It's all over……" sighed Itachi(Whitey)

Minori, who was too relieved that she could only hugged Itachi in tears as it was TOO MUCH A CLOSE SHAVE……

Kenzou was also deeply grateful to Whitey for saving his worker's lives as well as his Minori's.

Itachi only said, "It's nothing, be just saving innocent people's lives……"

What he didn't know is that Minori had taken pictures of the fateful battle!

Minori and Kenzou could only watch as Whitey leapt off in a flash……

Still they couldn't believe it……the five year-old kid is actually the Legend hero!

But now……they have witnessed it in their eyes……and they were elated……

What is left now is that to think of a way to repay him……

Cos is just so happens that Whitey's home is just 3 doors away!

How elated they were to know that they finally can meet up with the Legendary Crusader for once!

Who would not know that the meeting would determine Whitey's overall fate……

The fates to meet his future soul mate……Momoko Asuka!

The lone wolf Akatsuki, The Kaguya Clan Legendary Warrior, and the most famous Crusader Of Ascaron……and much more inside a body of one……

About to meet ……a change of destiny……


	3. Chapter 3:Beginning of the End

Oh yeah! I make Whitey such that he has Itachi Uchiha, Ichigo Kurosaki, Butterfly Choji and Kimimaro, so don't be surprised if I mention those names!

_A few days later……_

Whitey(back to his unreleased state) was playing in the playground when he suddenly met a cute blonde girl with two ponytails……

As if by some strange force……Whitey wanted to make friends with her……in fact, he had fallen in love with her at first sight!

He introduced himself to her and the girl introduced herself as……Momoko Asuka!

Thus from that day, they two become best of friends very fast!

Playing in the playground in the kindergarden, protecting Momoko from bullies, helping her in her homework and much more……

1 month later……

While Whitey in his Akatsuki forms, Itachi Uchiha and Momoko were reading a fantasy book about witches……

Suddenly, a middle-aged woman approached them, knowing that they have no other friends, she decided to become theirs as well……

This woman turned out to be, in the future, The Legendary Crusader Whitey's most respected woman and Momoko's "Grandmother", Majomonroe!

Majomonroe is insightful and kind-hearted as well, always be by Whitey and Momoko's side whenever they have problems in life, as well as lending a shoulder to cry on whenever they have too much sadness……

Whitey's mum suddenly, for some reasons, got retrenched!

As he was really depressed…..Majomonroe talked his way out of his depression, even consoling him as he cried his heart out on her arms……

Since then, he views Majomonroe as someone to be highly respected for and swore to protect her with his life!

She also teaches Whitey and Momoko ways to speak English and also helped them make other friends as well!

Majomonroe has touched Whitey's heart to the point where he highly respected her and even opened out his heart to her as well!

Majomonroe also taught Whitey and Momoko to make nice pastries as well as virtues about kindness, friendship and insight making Whitey's heart even less violent and even more mature! She's also the only person who also able to understand Itachi's traumatized childhood past because of her kindness that touched him till the point of pouring out all his past to her……

Majomonroe understood……and was really kind to offer him emotional help as well!

Not only Momoko and Whitey's bond with Majomonroe grew and bloomed till a point where they can't just have each other apart, Momoko's bond with Itachi (Whitey) grew as well!

To make things better……

Knowing that Whitey's mum, Uriah, is also a good architect but has retrenched because of some reasons……

Kenzou Asuka, decided to repay the favor by hiring her as a helper with good pay as well!

Imagine Whitey's happiness when he heard that news!

Even more……after Minori Asuka published the photos of Whitey (In his crusader form and in Kimimaro CS2 as well as Itachi Uchiha), many people in the kindergarden wanted to be his friends as well as some adults!

It seems as the Asuka family is telling Whitey not to be a lone wolf anymore……

Whitey understands that and thus, formed an everlasting close friendship with Minori and Kenzou!

All those……thanks to Majomonroe……

He thinks that Majomonroe must be angel send from somewhere……

So kind……

So angelic……

So insightful……

So dependable……

He follows her footsteps and become dependable himself!

Yet he couldn't forget where all this good things came from……

That is when she first met Momoko Asuka and built a close friendship……

However……

When he was 7 years old……Whitey's mum have to move to Japan as her boss recommend her there to do some work here……

Whitey couldn't take it……

Momoko as well……

Majomonroe was sad at that……but her heart still kept strong and tells Whitey,

"Whitey……as long as you think of all the good memories we have together……it will not be so painful anymore! It's not as if we will forget each other is it? Remember, believe in yourself and take all those unforgettable memories with you!"

With that……she gave Whitey a magical necklace that mysteriously increases all of his evolutions powers!

Inside it has a picture of Itachi, Momoko and Majomonroe together, smiling……

On top, it says……

"To my beloved"grandson,Whitey AKA Itachi Uchiha,take care! May you find happiness in your memories! Remember, never look back! Never Give Up! You can do it! Because our closeness will not be pulled apart!"

Tears forming on Whitey's eyes as he shouted……

"GRANDMA!!!!!"

And hugged her lovingly, as well as Momoko…..

At the airport……

"GOODBYE,WHITEY!WRITE TO US SOON!!!!"Shouted Momoko, her family and Majomonroe as Whitey looked at them inside the plane as it took off……

Whitey cried…..but cried happily as his mom consoled her……

He knew…..it will be a whole new adventure!

Since then……he always write to Majomonroe and Momoko and called them as well……

However, by the 4th grade….he never heard the both of them anymore……

But he believed that they will be alive……

He was finally elated when Momoko was a Witchling as well, is that he is the only BOY in the Majo-Kai that become a witch apprentice and he excels greatly as well!

Only to find out from a teary Momoko before 5th grade starts……

That Majomonroe died of an illness……

Itachi stood there, shocked and depressed……

The person whom he respected the most, the person who understands his traumatized past before he came to this dimension, and also understands his Crusader Form's feelings the woman who is the most kindest that he had known, one whom he become so close to like his brother Sasuke Uchiha…… had died……

However he never forget what Majomonroe said……

"Memories……"

He knew…..even if Majomonroe had died, but she will still be inside his memories forever!

As he console Momoko……all those memories came flowing through……

He knew that it is painful……

Still no point in that……

Majomonroe would not want to see them this way……

He smiled……a sad smile……

Mamjomonroe will remain in his memories forever……

However……

He also swore that he will find a way to Revive her……no matter what!

Majomonroe's necklace shone and finally……

Itachi has unlocked another of his most hidden powerful Visual Jutsu

Tsukoyomi: Powerful Core!

When he knew that……

He smiled again……

He knew that Majomonroe must be supporting him……

Whitey swore to continue her legacy till the day of revival……

"Majomonroe……your legacy is safely with me……I will not let anyone mess with Momoko or her friends…..AND I WILL REVIVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT!!!!"

With that……begins Whitey and Momoko's love releationship……officially begins at Ep2 of Motto!

Whitey's adventure of fate……IS THE BEGINNING OF THE END!!!

_FIN_


End file.
